Mario tales Episode 1 Mario and Luigi's Halloween Fright Part 1
by FireBlazeElite
Summary: Mario and Luigi want to celebrate Halloween by going to a party but things go horribly wrong


**M****A****R****I****O ****t****a****l****e****s**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything mario or characters I use in these short tales!**

**Episode 1: Mario and Luigi's Halloween Fright Part 1**

**Chapter 1**

**So In our Mushroom Kingdom in our heros home we have Mario and Luigi on Halloween getting ready for a Halloween party. Luigi says "Bro Ima super scared about this party and Mario says " Damit Luigi why are you always a scardy little bitch" and Luigi gets angry and says " Mario why are you always a fat pasta eating fuck face". They argue for awhile until they here a knocking on their door and Mario says you get it Luigi. And as usual Luigi is guilted into something he doesn't want to do so he goes to and as he approaching he hears heavy breathing on the other side of the door. Mario shouts "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Luigi looks back at Mario angrily and then he finally opens the door and he finds a big fat PEACH?**

**Luigi sreams "HOLY FUUCCCCKKKKK" and Mario runs towards Luigi and he sees the fat ass peach. It starts rolling towards the Mario Bros until Luigi kicks it in its vagina and the peach says "AAAAHHHHH my vage ge****" then Mario says d****id that peach just scream and the peach turns over off of its back and its just Princess Peach in a peach costume. Luigi says "Damit you made me shit my overalls now I have to go change into another pair" and Mario says "What the fuck are you doing dressed as a motherfucking fat peach" then Peach says " This is my cotume for the annual Mushroom Kingdom Halloween ball you dum shit" they begin a long boring coversation about doing nauthy things to each other until Luigi comes back wearing a goomba costume. So finally Peach says " How about we go to the party already****" "Alright" says Mario. Then Luigi says "how about my girlfriend tag along" Mario says " who that bitch who can't cook" then Luigi says "a ha ha what about Peach her tits are dry" Mario looks angril****y then Peach says "hey i'm still in the room anyway lets go already" " Here We Go" says Mario.**

**Chapter 2**

**So now finally our heros and one whore start of for the party then they see a haunted house out of the blue then Peach says "has that always been there" "NO" Mario says looking like a retard. They here a voice calling them to come to the house and Luigi says "oh come on are we really that stupid to we go to that house I mean really even Ima not that stupid" ignoring Luigi Mario and Peach start running to the haunted house. Once they get clouse to the house they start to notice the house is very riggidy and ominous looking and then Mario says "what kind of shitty piece of shit is this" they still hear the voice calling come come. They walk up the old house's steps then Mario opens the door and knocks the door opens suddenly then they see Wario, Waluigi,Toad, and Toadette sitting on an old coach. Luigi asks "what the FUCK are you guys doing here" then Wario says " we thought a Halloween party was going to be here" "we did too" Peach says then Waluigi says "we've been here for like an hour and looking at Toadette really gives me a boner if you know what i'm saying" then out of nowhere they here something from the hallway closet and then everybody goes quiet.**

**Nobody says anything the only thing you can hear is the banging like noise coming from the closet in the hallway and then for a while it got really loud almost like someone was trapped in the closet trying to get out. Finally Mario says "who is just took a big shit in their overalls" then the banging gets so loud you can't even hear the wind blowing outside. Than Peach screams " HEY SOMEONE SHOULD GO SEE WHAT THAT DAMN NOISE IS" Mario than screams "ARE YOU CRAZY BITCH THERE COULD BE ANYTHING IN THAT CLOSET" than Wario screams "IMA NOT A SCARED OF A FUCKING CLOSET I'LL GO SEE WHAT IT IS" so Wario starts walking down the hallway inch by inch towards the closet door each step he takes the noise just keeps getting louder so loud that he shits all over himself from his ears being blasted with the noise of the banging. **

**So now Wario is at the door he then puts his hands on the doorknob the banging just keeps getting louder then he stops and looks back then Mario says from down the hallway "COME ON YOU FAT FUCKER YOU" then Wario looks back and sticks up his fat middle finger. Know with Wario turning the knob slowly and slowly until "A MOTHERFUCKING SCARECROW LOOKING PERSON THING SPRINGS OUT OF THE FUCKING CLOSET" oh excuse me I got a little carried away its just a dummy that looks like a monster scarecrow. Wario is screaming like a little bitch like "SHIT OH SHIT SOMEBODY HELP ME GET THIS THING OFF OF ME" then everybody starts running down the hallway towards Wario screaming and then they get to him on the floor and Waluigi helps him up and then they back away real fast from the scarecrow thing. They see it but nobody believes it then Peach asks "how did this g g get here" then Mario says " i dunno" everybody just look at it on the floor then Mario says to Luigi "Luigi go touch it" than Luigi says "why do I have to go touch it" then MARIO says "because your the younger brother and mom says you have to do what I say you little bitch".**


End file.
